


The Mouths of Babes (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, High Embarrassment Factor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Talk, Swearing, but not during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:It's hard making sexy times happen when you have a kid who may or may not be developing his werewolf hearing. (Hint: He's not. You're just loud.)





	The Mouths of Babes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mouths of Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779645) by [GobsmackApplejack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
